Forever in Moments
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: Rachel would gladly spend forever in moments with Quinn. Fluffy Faberry one-shot. Short and sweet!


**A/N: **This was inspired by _Fearless _by Taylor Swift. I was listening to my iPod, about to fall asleep, when the song came on and this popped into my head, so I got up and typed it out. I hope you enjoy the fruits of my sleeplessness!

* * *

"I had a really great time tonight, Quinn," Rachel said, pushing her silky brown hair behind her ear in a bashful way.

Quinn smiled her melted-honey smile that made Rachel's legs feel like the vegan jello her dads loved to make. "I was hoping you would say that."

Rachel grinned shyly in response, and gave a small, startled gasp when Quinn took her hand and led her across the parking lot to her cute cherry red car. Rachel's whole hand tingled where Quinn's baby-soft skin met hers. The streetlights glowed yellow on the asphalt. It must have rained while they were in the restaurant (a really nice restaurant, and it had taken them a thirty minute drive outside of Lima to actually reach genuine five-star dining, and Rachel had to admit she was touched that Quinn didn't consider Breadstix as an appropriate setting for their first date).

Quinn, apparently, noticed the glowing ground at the same time as Rachel. "Isn't it beautiful?" she observed, looking from Rachel to the ground in a way that made her unsure if the blond was talking about the ground or Rachel, herself.

Deciding that the street was the only thing that made sense in context, Rachel studied the gravel, which was shining, like an endlessly deep black sea with bursts of yellow stars reflecting off its surface. "Yeah," she agreed quietly, "I suppose it is beautiful."

She looked up suddenly when she felt Quinn untangle their hands, and was met with the breathtaking sight of Quinn, smiling warmly, standing in front of her, with the streetlight casting a shining halo of golden light around her short, wild blond hair. "Quinn?"

Quinn suddenly bowed, confusing Rachel further. "May I have this dance, milady?" she asked, looking up with a corny grin.

Rachel's already doe-like brown eyes widened further. "Here? In the parking lot? Why?"

Quinn straightened up and stepped closer. "Because I am with the most gorgeous, talented girl in the world in a beautiful setting after a magical first date, and since we basically live in a musical, I think this occasion calls for a dance."

Rachel blushed at the compliment that rolled so easily off of Quinn's tongue. She was used to people constantly insulting her – it was why she so constantly asserted her confidence, to the point of sometimes being obnoxious – not to people paying her compliments. "B-but there isn't any music."

"Oh come now, Rachel, I know you like romantic comedies, but isn't this moment already cheesy enough without that hackneyed line?" Quinn teased.

Rachel breathed in shallowly, then said, with a sudden coy grin of her own, "Well then, at the risk of being further cliché, yes, I would love to dance."

"Lovely."

Quinn took Rachel's hand again, then wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist. Rachel did the same. Slowly, they began turning with each other, two spots of swirling color on an onyx sea. The shorter girl nuzzled her head contently in the blonde's shoulder. Neither girl could remember a time when she had felt so loved and _in_ love.

They didn't know how much time passed, and didn't notice when it began to mist, then drizzle, the sky deciding it was not quite done with its earlier shower. But they did notice when the rain started coming down harder, soaking through their dresses and ruining their meticulously styled hair. Rachel shrieked and made as if to run to the car, but Quinn held tightly to her hand and pulled her back.

"Quinn, we need to get to the car," Rachel protested.

"Why?" Quinn asked, tilting her head up to the sky. "A little rain never hurt anyone. Except the Wicked Witch. And even though I know you're going play Elphaba on Broadway someday, you're not _literally_ her."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at how Quinn said she knew Rachel was going to play Elphaba – not that she knew it was Rachel's dream, or that she might play the role someday, but that she _knew_ it was going to happen, believed in Rachel's ability enough to confidently assert that as if it were an undisputable fact.

Quinn's laughter broke Rachel from her thoughts, and she woke up from her haze to be greeted with a truly beautiful sight – the normally elegant, refined girl with her face held up to dark the sky, eyes closed, twirling around under the rain. "C'mon, dance with me, Rach," she pushed.

And really, Rachel couldn't _not _give in, with Quinn just there being beautiful and looking so joyous and carefree – something Rachel hadn't felt in a long time.

And so Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and spun around with her under the rain, twirling Quinn under her arm, and being dipped and then spun up into Quinn's chest in a playful, energetic dance that was so much more relaxed and unrehearsed than what Rachel was used to. She wasn't bothered with having to remember steps or cues, and she didn't have to constantly remind herself to smile – she just _did_ smile, and she enjoyed herself, and truly let go, for the first time since… well, since her first dance class back in preschool.

Eventually, the girls' dancing became gentler and less erratic, until they were slow dancing under the rain, both completely soaked, with stringy hair, formless dresses, and running makeup. And to each other, neither had ever looked more beautiful.

And when they kissed, there was no hesitation, no pressure, no pretense – just two girls in love and in the moment.

Rachel would gladly spend forever in moments with Quinn.

* * *

**A/N: **Please, let me know what you thought. A review takes less than half as much effort as a story, but is appreciated even more (at least by the author)! Please and thank you :).


End file.
